Shoe
Shoes are objectively the most important items in videogaming history. Many great heroes' featsThis is a pun on the word "feet". would not be possible without them. Many children are taught to tie their shoes at a young age. However, with the rise of Velcro® technology, this "skill" is quickly becoming even more of a time-waster than it already wasOnly the guys in movies need to tie knots, am I right?, eating up valuable opportunities to teach the something useful for a change. Purpose Shoes are worn over human feet to keep them warm and safe. Notably, this can backfire if the person in question steps into a large puddle of water or onto nefariously pointy spikes. In some senses, shoes are for feet what mittens are for hands, because are bad for youMulshine, Molly. "Science Says Your Disgusting Toe Shoes Aren’t Doing Anything But Grossing People Out." Observer. N.p., 5 June 2013. Web. 20 Jan. 2016.And also, they just look fuckin' weird, yo.. Appearances ''Super Mario'' In the Super Mario series, Mario's shoes are the secret to his unbelievable jumping abilities, letting him bound up to the height of two… himself…s… or higher and land safely. A little known fact is that in Super Mario Bros. for the NES, Goombas and Toads used to be on friendly terms, but the former species joined Bowser's army due to being made fun of for their inferior shoes. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario could ride in an XL-sized boot. The oversized soles' added strength granted the plumber invulnerability to Spinies, Munchers, and more. Sadly, it only appeared in a single levelYou know, the one with the thingy. No, not that one; the other one. in that game . The boot can be shaken into a high heel in Lunar Magic; this was done to appeal to a potential frisky audience. This can only be done in the Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 game styles, as the shoe is replaced by Yoshi in the other two. After all, both are green in color . The Koopa Troopas of Super Mario World for the Super Nintendo were made bipedal and given shoes as part of a deal between Nintendo and Nike. Despite the contract in question having ended long ago, Koopas continue to use this distinctive style, as opposed to reverting to their quadrupedal form from earlier games in the seriesExcept in Super Mario Galaxy, because actually I have no clue why that game is an exception to thNINTENDO WHY. In addition, Yoshi was able to stomp weaker enemies completely and remain unharmed by othersSometimes even bouncing off of obstacles! Why? Because it looks freaking awesome, why else!? due to his custom-made shoes. ''Pokémon'' A recurring element of the Pokémon series are its patented Running Shoes, without which the main character moves veeeery sloooowlyNot nearly slower than ya mum, though, that's for sure.. The shoes also allow Pokémon to be captured with greater ease due to telepathically brainwashing the creaturesAccording to Amayoshi Regimodo, though there have been some that he was not actually involved with the game's development.Seriously, he said so himself! You can trust me, can't you?. Running also makes the player character make more steps during constant movement over a period of time , as modeled by Einstein's famous quadratic equation, E=mc^{hammer} . ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Sonic the Hedgehog of his titular series wears shoes to protect his feet while running at speed. The developers intentionally programmed in this design choice as it prevented players from having to look at Sonic's gross anthro hedgehog feet.After all, if you want to see , you're probably better off going to deviantART anyway. Trivia *Shoes are a type of clothing. *Link from the ''Zelda'' series also wears shoes. *Speaking of links, this whole section is, like, entirely made out of them. *Socks are not in fact shoes. References Category:Real Category:Objects Category:Canon Category:Items